More and more electrical motors have been utilized in home appliances, automotive and industry automation. There is an advantage to the provision of a seamless fusion of motor and sensor technology together. Sudden motor failures such as stator winding short-circuit and bearing damage can be catastrophic in many application scenarios. Early diagnosis of various kinds of motor faults is critical.
Compared with off-line diagnosis, on-line real-time diagnosis of rotating motors has more advantages including operation cost saving and early detection to avoid catastrophic results. Due to multiple types of motor faults and complexity, a unified monitoring and diagnostic approach based on multiple sensor inputs achieves much better performance than single source (e.g., current sensing or voltage sensing) approach. Various kinds of sensing techniques (vibration, pressure, temperature and sounds) relating to non-motor winding data are essential for motor fault early diagnosis.